Too Late
by Coolbeanies24
Summary: What if clary had been impregnated by the demon from 2x05 and jace was just a little too late in finding her. One-shot Might become story
1. One shot, Possibly More

"Clary are you down here?" jace yelled as he entered the basement of the warlocks house. he searched the dull, dusty room until he saw a dash of bright orange hair curled up in the corner of the room. He immediately ran to her.

"Clary it's alright, i've got you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her he noticed she wasn't wearing much clothing and the clothes that she did have on where badly ripped. she wasn't moving if she didn't have her eyes open jace would of thought she was unconscious. "here" he said taking off his favourite leather jacket and putting it around her. she was so small that it was practically a dress on her.

"Clary what happened, why are you down here?" he said and for the first time since he found her she looked up at him as tears started falling down her face which he had now noticed had scratch marks all over it. he hugged her while she cried her eyes out and began to wonder what happened. He also wanted to kill whatever it was that did that to her, He told himself that it was his natural brotherly instinct to want to protect her but he also knew he was lying to himself. "Jace did you" alec stopped as he noticed clary in my arms. "Oh thank god, is she alright?" he asked and He shrugged.

"Magnus" clary said snapping his attention back to her as she looked up at him puffy eyed again. Alec was already dialing his number. within a couple seconds a portal opened and magnus stepped out of it and rushed to clary. he observed the scratches on her face and then using his magic checked to see if she was okay. his eyes widened. "What, whats wrong?" jace said panicked.

clary started crying harder as if she knew already. "We need to get her back to my place now" he said serious, Jace wasn't sure what was happening with her but he picked her up and took her through the portal. Magnus izzy and alec following close behind. "Put her down on this bed he said leading them into one of his many spare rooms. "Can you tell me what's going on with clary?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

Magnus motioned his head to the living room, everyone followed but as jace got up clary grabbed his hand. "don't leave me" she said crying looking so scared, he wanted to say that he would never leave her. "I'll be right back" he said walking into the living room. "Jace, iris the warlock that clary asked to bring back her mum was the one who locked her in the basement.

She also let a demon impregnant her" he said looking at the floor. "That's impossibile" jace said his mind spinning, clary cant be pregnant. "Iris made a special concoction and put it in clarys tea." he said sadly. Jace couldn't even think he just immediately walked back to clary who was sitting up now waiting for him. "Jace" she said before crying again. at the point he didn't care about the baby all he cared about was keeping her safe, so he held her until her crying stopped.

when she had calmed down she lifted her head up and it was then that jace realised how close she was and not only that, but how badly he wanted to kiss her and let her know he was there for her.

He snapped out of it and repeated, she's your sister over and over again trying to not just give in to temptation. "Jace please" clarys said sounding so fragile she turned his head back to face her and she slowly got closer to his face

"Clary.. we can't" he said fighting every urge he has. "Jace, i dont believe valentine" she said looking deep into his eyes. "Please" she said again and then he kissed her. It was sweet and gentle and passionate all at the same time. so many times had he held back and now he was just giving in.

she moved so he was now on top of her and the kiss started to intensify then out of nowhere she pulled away. "Are you okay?"jace asked worried. she pushed him off her and ran to the toilet and threw up. Jace walked over and held her back and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry clary, i wish things could be different" he said talking about multiple things.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys so i know i haven't posted for best of friends and ages but i sort of lost my story plot for that, anyway this new one i wrote tonight was an idea i thought of and wanted to write so at the moment it's just a small one shot but i need you guys to let me know if i should write more and make a story or if i should just keep it as a one shot**

 **let me know**


	3. Chapter 1

Hey guys so i saw your reviews that you left and i want to thank you i'm not entirely sure that this will be a whole story but for now i like where its going.

Just quickly i wanted to reply to the guest who left a review saying that in the show clary saved herself and that jace wasnt the one who did and your completely right, but for the sake of the plot i had to make it seem like she couldnt. I just want to point out now that wherever this story goes that it might not correalate with the show and that i just always wanted to see a story sort of like this one but i want to thank you all for all your feedback i really do appreciate it as i'm trying to get better with my writing. oh and the reason it can seem like really long paragraphs is because i write on my computer where it looks reasonable but i'll do my best to break it down.

Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP* Jace opened his eyes from the sound of his phone going off. He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep with clary in his arms. he picked up his phone and there was a message from a seelie he often met with to hook up. 'i'm bored, want to come over and play?'

the message wrote and jace couldn't help but feel a little tempted. with all the sexual frustration building up over the past couple weeks of being so near clary he wondered if this might help take his mind off her.

"Don't let me keep you" clary's weak voice startled him, he had no idea she was awake and in full view of his phone. "it's nothing" he said putting his phone down. "How are you feeling?" he asked checking every inch of her face noticing the scratches were healing slowly. "Jace, it's fine" she said sitting up and moving away from him.

"I'll still be your pregnant sister when you get back" she said as she walked out of the room. he didn't reply to kaelie, he knew he would take talking to clary over anything from anyone anyday.

"Hey biscut how are you feeling?" magnus asked clary as she curled up on the couch and he threw a fluffy white blanket over her. she didn't respond and instead looked out over at the busy streets of brooklyn.

"Clary here" jace said handing her a stele. she looked up at him confused. "For the scratches" he explained and she took it. she sat up and tried to reach for her shoulder blade where her iratze rune was but was struggling. "Here" jace said taking the stele back to do the rune for her. the tension between them was so palpable.

Magnus cleared his throat. "uh clary, i didn't want to just drop this on you but luke will be here soon" he said sipping his coffee, it was clear he had been awake all night. "Did you.. Does he know what happened?" she said and jace could hear the worry in her voice. "No, i thought it would be better coming from you, but if you don't want to talk about it, i'm sure jace and i can tell him" he said and she just looked back out into the street.

"Jace come help me cook clary something to eat" magnus said. they both walked into the kitchen but kept a close eye on clary. "Whats this going to do to her?" jace asked magnus. he shook his head. "It's never been possible for a shadowhunter to get pregnant from a demon. humans see it differently just like having a normal baby but shadowhunters have the sight."he paused looking at clary again

"There's no telling what could happen" he said as he pulled some bread out of the pantry. "Why don't you just use your magic?" jace asked. "I like to take my time with the things that i see as important" he said as he starts beating some eggs. "AGHHH!" clary screamed from the living room, jace and magnus run to her immediately. "Clary what is it, whats wrong?" jace asked frantically holding her hand. just as she was about to say something she started choking.

"Quick get her on her side" magnus yelled and jace obeyed. After a couple minutes of coughing and spluttering blood started pouring out of her mouth and she was unconscious. "Is she okay?!" jace asked magnus, magnus nodded sighing a breath of relief. After the blood stopped clary was somehow in a peaceful sleep. jace moved her so she was lying against his chest. he never wanted her to be anywhere else.

after an hour the door burst open and in walked luke. he ran over to jace and clary ignoring the way jace was holding her. "Whats wrong with her?" he said brushing her hair away from her forehead. "We better let her rest, come with me lucian" Magnus said as he lead him into a different spare room.

Jace could hear loud mumbling but couldn't work out what was being said. clary stirred and his attention went straight to her. she looked up at him as she opened her eyes. "Hey" she said with a sleepy smile. "Hey yourself" he said not being able to help the smile that came across his face. her eyes drifted to the floor where the blood stains where.

"For a minute, i thought it was just a dream. That you and i had defeated valentine and ran off to celebrate and i didnt get impregnated by a demon." she said staring off into the distance. "And that we were not related" she said quietly not looking at jace. he thought it sounded like heaven. "if only" he said and kissed her forehead. just then luke came back into the room and walked over to clary as she sat up. "You alright kiddo?" he said in his usual dad voice. she hugged him "Yeah, apart from the obvious" she could tell that by the look on his face that he knew.


End file.
